The present invention is directed generally to canes and other walking aids, and more particularly to a cane or other walking aid having structure for securing the cane or walking aid in a vertical disposition when not in use.
The convenience of a cane or other walking aid has been greatly limited by the lack of integral structure for supporting the walking aid when it is not in use. Although various cane securing devices have been produced before, these earlier devices were usually cumbersome and inconvenient to operate. One such securing device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,418 to Vogt, is slidably attached to a cane shaft and requires the user manually to reposition or preset the securing device by initially sliding it to a height appropriate for the particular height of each different object to which the cane is to be secured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,742 to Hunn discloses a cane securing device which also requires the user manually to preset the device to a height which approximates the height of each object to which the cane is to be secured. In each of these prior art devices, the user of the walking aid had to estimate in advance the approximate height of each object to which the walking aid was to be secured and then manually preset the securing device for that height.